dragonballfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Chi-Chi
Chi-Chi is een mens van het vrouwelijke geslacht. Is de vrouw van Goku en hebben samen 2 kinderen Gohan en Goten. Karakter thumb|left|124px|Chichi in haar jonge jaren.Als kind was Chichi een heel verlegen meisje, ze fantaseerde vaak wie haar toekomstige echtgenoot zou zijn. Haar vader de Ox-King die als reputatie angstaanjagend is, is Chichi het tegenovergestelde. Ze heeft een zuiver hart en kan daarom rijden op de vliegende wolk Nimbus.Tijdens een gevecht is ze vaak bang en verslaat ze haar tegenstander huilend. Chichi's persoonlijkheid veranderd toen ze volwassen werd. Vooral na haar bruiloft met Goku en het krijgen van hun zoon Gohan. Ze word vaak afgeschilderd als een soms zeurende, overbezorgd en stereotype moeder, maar ze is een goedbedoelende vrouw. Hoewel Chichi vaak schreeuwt tegen Goku dat hij niks anders doet dan vechten of over Gohan's schoolwerk, kan niet worden betwist dat ze veel houdt van Goku en haar familie. Dit is te zien aan het einde van de Buu Saga toen ze in tranen van blijdschap uitbarst als Goku verteld dat hij weer kan leven op aarde met zijn familie. Ook toen ze zich vreselijk zorgen maakte om Goku die een hart virus kreeg in de Android Saga en de Imperfect Cell Saga, zij zorgde voor hem en bleef bij zijn zijde. Toen ze zag dat Goku beter was, sprong ze uit het raam van de kame huis en gaf hem een dikke knuffel, Goku greep haar vast en slingerde haar vrolijk rond. Ze huilt vaak als Goku en Gohan gewond zijn of als haar goede bedoelingen niet word gewaardeerd.En kan er ook heel boos om worden.Alhoewel Chichi die Goku verteld dat Gohan's studies het allerbelangrijkste is in de wereld, is zij, Gohan en Krillin diep geschokkeerd als Goku haar eindelijk gelijk geeft in aflevering (Memories of Gohan). Ze neemt zelfs Goku's temperatuur op, voor de zekerheid of hij zich goed voelt. Toen Chichi's tweede zoon Goten werd geboren die verwekt werd in de Perfect Cell Saga, veranderde haar persoonlijkheid. Chichi gaf Goten nooit huiswerk tegenovergestelde van Gohan, waar Chichi het al maar druk mee had om zijn neus in de schoolboeken te krijgen. Het is verklaard dat Chichi Goten vechten heeft geleerd, net zoals haar vader dat bij haar heeft gedaan. Verhaal Dragonball Chichi woont met haar vader de Ox-King in een kasteel. Sinds het kasteel werd geteisterd door een vuurgeest is het voor niemand toegankelijk om er in de buurt te komen. Het werd Fire Mountain genoemd. De Ox-King stuurt ChiChi om naar de Bansho Fan te gaan zoeken die bij zijn oude mentor Master Roshi bevindt. Eerst wordt gezien dat Chichi achterna wordt gezeten door een Dinosaurus die ze vernietigd met haar helm mes en laserstraal. Daarna komt ze Yamcha tegen die ze aanvalt met haar helm laserstralen sinds ze bang is voor vreemden. Na ze knock out word geslagen door Yamcha omdat hij haar zag aanvallen, komt hij later achter dat zij de dochter is van de Ox-King. Yamcha stond haar toen bij om geen problemen te veroorzaken. Even later komt ze Goku op zijn vliegende wolk Nimbus tegen, hij werd ook door de Ox-King gestuurd om naar de Bansho Fan te gaan zoeken, en neemt haar mee op zijn wolk Nimbus. Tijdens deze vlucht op weg naar Master Roshi's eiland, wilde Goku er zeker van zijn dat Chichi een meisje is. Waarnaar hij haar met zijn voet op haar genitalia aantikt. Natuurlijk is Chichi hier niet van gedient, en duwt Goku van Nimbus af. Dit is het moment dat Chichi dacht dat Goku een oogje op haar had. Nadat Goku en Chichi bij Master Roshi zijn langs geweest, gaan ze terug naar Fire Mountain en heeft Master Roshi de vlammen uitgekregen met zijn Kamehameha techniek. Helaas is ook het kasteel vernietigd door deze aanval. Toen Goku en zijn vrienden Bulma en Oolong weer wilden vertrekken, vroeg Chichi aan Goku of hij aan haar zou denken. Goku antwoorde hier ja op en Chichi werd rood en giegelt. Goku vroeg zich af of alle meisjes zo raar zijn. Red Ribbon Army Saga Nadat het dorp aan Fire Mountain werd gerenoveerd, wacht Chichi op de terugkomst van Goku. De Ox-King bracht Chichi naar een medium uit het dorp, om te vragen wanneer Goku terugkomt. De medium verklaard dat hij op weg is naar het dorp. Ox-King begint zich voor te bereiden voor de bruiloft van zijn dochter, terwijl Chichi bloemen plukt buiten het dorp komt Goku opdagen en ze hebben even een gesprek. Colonel Silver en zijn troepen vallen het dorp aan en Goku en Chichi schieten te hulp. Chichi schakelt een aantal soldaten uit met haar laserhelm. Goku kon niet lang blijven en ging het leger achterna. Chichi vroeg op het laatste moment hoe het nou verder moet met de bruiloft, waarna Goku antwoord dat hij het de volgende keer probeert.(hij denkt dat bruiloft een gerecht is). De evil King Piccolo Saga Chichi maakt hier een kleine verschijning in deze Saga wanneer Goku haar vader red van de soldaten van King Furry, die orders kreeg van King Piccolo om alle vechters te executeren. Piccolo Jr. Saga World Tournament Drie jaar later en jongvolwassen doet Chichi mee in de 23ste World Tournament. Chichi komt Goku tegen tijdens de voorrondes en zegt gedag, maar Goku herkend haar niet en vroeg aan haar of ze elkaar eerder hebben ontmoet. Chichi is kwaad op Goku geworden, vooral omdat hij haar naam niet weet en dat hij zijn belofte niet is nagekomen. Ze verandert haar naam in Anonymous om haar identiteit niet weer te geven. Chichi heeft de voorrondes gehaald en word geplaatst in de tweede match tegen Goku. Goku heeft geen benul wie ze is en vroeg aan haar om het te vertellen. Ze zegt dat hij haar heeft belooft om met haar te gaan trouwen. Goku die geen idee heeft wat trouwen is vroeg aan Krillin wat het betekent. Chichi zegt tegen Goku dat ze haar naam zal weergeven als Goku haar verslaat. Onlangs herkent Master Roshi haar vechttechnieken uit zijn vechtschool, en Oolang herinnerd wie ze is. Goku versloeg Chichi en ze onthuld haar naam zoals afgesproken. Goku reageert geschokeerd nu hij herinnert wie ze is. Hij verteld dat hij dacht dat trouwen een gerecht was. Goku wilt aan zijn belofte houden en vraagt Chichi ten huwelijk. Goku werd de winnaar van dit tournament en nam Chichi mee naar haar kasteel op zijn wolk Nimbus. Huwelijk Als Goku en Chichi onderweg zijn naar het kasteel bereid Ox-King de bruiloft voor zijn dochter voor. Even later word het kasteel weer geteisterd door een vuurgeest en word de bruiloft uitgesteld. De Ox-King is druk bezig om de trouwjurk te redden van Chichi's moeder, terwijl Goku en Chichi op avontuur gaan om aanwijzingen te vinden hoe ze de Ox-King kunnen redden. Na dit avontuur bereiken ze de vlammen op te laten houden en de Ox-King te redden uit zijn kasteel, daarna trouwen Goku en Chichi en heeft ze haar moeders trouwjurk aan. Kracht Terwijl Chi-Chi haar best doet om haar zoon in een vechtvrije omgeving op te voeden,is ze zelf een uitstekende beoefenaar van de vechtsporten. Haar vader, de grote beschermheer Ox-King, wilde er zeker van zijn dat zijn dochter zichzelf kon beschermen. Hij heeft haar getraind totdat ze zijn gelijke was in de strijd. thumb|136px|Laserstraal uit Chichi's helm. Toen ze nog een kind was kon ze zichzelf goed verdedigen met haar helm waar een groot mes zit die ze als boemerang gebruikt, ook zit er een laser in. Ze gebruikte haar helm toen ze achterna werd gezeten door een dinosaures Rex, Chichi sneed met haar boomerang mes de kop van de Dino eraf en vervolgens afmaken met laserstralen. Tijdens het 23ste Tenkaichi Tournament vocht Chichi tegen Goku. Chichi vocht onder de naam van Anonymous omdat ze extreem kwaadop Goku was die haar niet herkend. Master Roshi was onder de indruk van haar vechttechnieken omdat het overeenkomt met zijn eigen technieken.(Dit verklaard dat haar vader de Ox-King Chichi vechtkunst heeft geleerd) Chichi verloor uiteindelijk het gevecht tegen Goku en vertelde hem wie ze is. thumb|left|160px|Gevecht tegen Goku in het tournament. In Dragonball GT is er moment te zien dat Chichi samen met Videl in het gevecht willen deelnemen tegen Super android 17, hierbij heeft Chichi een pan op haar hoofd en bezem in de hand. Ze zei daarbij dat haar kinderen er bang voor waren, dus waarom niet deze techniek gebruiken nietwaar? In de films zijn er ook sommige momenten waar je Chichi in actie ziet. Hoewel Goku in fysiek opzicht de sterkste persoon is op Aarde, wordt er gezegd dat eigenlijk Chi-Chi de sterkste is, omdat zij de enige is die Goku onder controle kan houden. Ook is ze de sterkste vrouw van het mensen ras. . Categorie:Characters Categorie:Mensen Categorie:Vrouwelijk Categorie:Tournament vechters Categorie:Dragon Ball personages Categorie:DBZ personages Categorie:DBGT personages